Die in your Arms
by batzevieforever
Summary: we all know that beck and cat are good friends and that beck and jade broke up for nothing.but what if beck and cat started hanging out more.and jade is JEALOUS? *BAT* *TANDRE* R&R? Based on ariana grande's version of die in your arms.
1. WHAT NEW ON theSLAP

**hiiiii! my first fanfiction will be in chapters. please go to my profile for my second story. to the story! *superman takeoff***

(beck's pov):

_WHAT'S NEW ON theSLAP:_

_Tori Vega: sittin' with cat, doing a science project. mood:smart:)_

_Andre Harris: brainstorming a love song for a certain girl. mood:in love;)_

_Trina Vega: my high heels are to hard to walk in, so everybody please come admire them while i sit. mood:trendy;p_

_Robbie Shapiro: i got a ticket for driving too slow. it's not my fault, my car doesn't go over 10 MPH! i think i need a new car. mood:suckish:(_

_Cat Valentine: at tori's having a blast with the science project! mood:pumped;D_

_Beck Oliver: bored out of my mind at the RV...mood:bored:(_

_Jade West: in a tv show i'm writing, i play the main character and the evil twin. mood:evil:D_

I checked everybody's statuses. when I see cat's, i smile. I should call tori and ask if i could come over. nah, i should text.

_beck:hey toro, do u mind if i come over?_

_tori:no its fine, do you think you could help us with the project?_

_beck:yeah toro._

_tori:DONT CALL ME THAT!_

_beck:toro,toro,TORO!_

_tori:just be here._

i grabbed my hooded jacket and headed out the door with my car keys. i rode over there with no problems. i exited my car and knocked the door. the door was opened, when i entered, i gasped.


	2. plans ruined

**hiiii im updating now because im sooo bored. so read and review please?love the last reviews for the last chapter.**

(beck's pov):

"whoa,what happened?" i ask as i stand there in shock. "hi beck,were doing our project." cat said all smiley. the living room was a gigantic mess. so many papers with writing and cardboard plus some glue sticks and tiny pieces of paper.

"i thought you girls were doing a _science project." _i ask in confusion. "we are, but we got a _little _confused." tori said like it was no problem.

"well i think it's a big problem,why don't we pick up everything then we do the project?" i nod to cat who nods back to me.

_1 hour and 32 minutes_

"and were done." tori said while putting a little hamster on the wheel. it was a hamster on a wheel and a robot and the hamster rus on the wheel to make the robot to work.

_knock,knock,knock_

"coming" tori said while running. she open the and it was..._jade_. she barged thru the door passed tori, then me, in front of cat."where haven't you answered my calls _or_ textes?" jade demanded."what are _you_ doing here?" tori asked."i'm watching over _my_ best friend." jade said simply."i was here with tori so,we got stuck on the project,and thats when beck came over to help us" cat said innocently."come with me." she grabbed her arm and went out the door.i _was_ supposed to ask cat if she wanted to come over but plans ruined.

after i went back to the rv and i tried calling and texting she wasn't answering, so i put my phone on vibrate and then went into a deep sleep.


	3. somthin' is wrong

**hiiiiiii i am in love with my story and this is to my first reviewer (Xxxx4evasummerxxxx) and i hope you like it.**

(jade's pov):

i grabbed cat and went out the door. i started the car and drove to my house. i unlocked the door and went to my room with cat. i closed the door and locked it and i crossed my arms. i raised my eyebrows.

"what?" cat asked."why were you with beck and vega _alone..._" i trailed off."we were doing a science project." cat explained."i dont care,your not aloud to be with or around beck when i'm _not_ around,understand?" cat nodded timidly.

_(next day at lunch) (beck pov):_

"hey guys." i said as i sat down with my lunch. "hi beck!" cat smiled. i returned the smile. jade nudged cat which make cat lose her smile and look down at her food.

_riiiiinnnnnggggg!_

there goes the bell,which its time to make my move. i went to cat's locker and i seen her. i approach her and ask her "hey cat, i was wondering if after school you wanna come to the RV?" "aww beck that's sweet but, i have plans tonight. maybe next time?" cat said worried like something is wrong. "cat is somthin goin-"

_riiiiinnnnggggg!_

"i'm sorry beck but i have to get to class." she walked down to sikowit's class. something is wrong. very wrong. i can feel it.


	4. la boys

**sooo sorry for not mom does not have word pad but my dad does!please dont hate me.**

(beck's pov):

I went to sikowits class and sat next to andre.I looked around and see no sikowits in sight.

"Where is sikowits?" I ask andre on my left."Well he's absent,so we can do anything we want until lunch." andre said simply cheering. So now I could sit here for a hour doing nothing.

...

Finally out of class. Now i could stretch out. Now to get lunch. I went to the Grub truck. I ordered some spagetti with garlic bread. I went to our usual table. And I seen cat. The most beautiful redhead I've seen on earth. I went over the table and sat next to cat. "hey beck!" She smiled. "hey cat." I gladly returned the smile back.

"soooo is anybody doing this saturday?" Tori asked. There were 'nos' and 'maybes'. "Great because i'm hosting a prom again!" Tori all most screamed. Everybody winced. "AGAIN!?" Jade said loudly. "Do you even remeber last year?" Robbie asked.

"hey cat,do you want to do a duet with me on a song I wrote?" Tori asked. "sure!" Cat said giggling. "Come on,lets go rehearse!" Tori said. They ran off together to the black box theater. Jade ran off and I ran up to her. "WHAT?" Jade screamed.

"why has cat have been avoiding me. I know you've been behind this." I said to her face.

She made a huge sigh. " I said that she can't hang out with you unless i'm around." Jade frowned. My blood was boiling with hot lava. "WHY!" I yelled so the whole courtyard can hear me.

"Because were broken up!" She said. "SO?" I said. She just walk away. I don't care, I ain't letting her break our friendship between cat and I.

_The next 3 days on saturday._

I put on a nice tuxedo and went out the door. I went in my car and drove to school for prom. I went to the food court and I seen lots of people. I said hi to a few people. Today tori and cat were performing a song about something. I don't know.

There they were getting to perform a song."Hey guys,were about to perform a song called-" "L.A BOYZ!" Cat and tori screamed together.

**"come on!...driving down the sunset on a**

**saturday night,its getting kinda crazy under the lights,**

**but we dont care were passing our,time watching those **

**la boyz go jump pass paris,leave texas**

**alone,wont you take a plane to la,youll leave everyone alone**

**theres 1 for me and there theres 1 for you,watching those la boys**

**go through. looking so hot down in hollywood,you know they got **

**got the goods, so lets give it up for those la boys,watchin those **

**waves in malibu,they really get to you so lets give it up for the **

**la it up give it up you dont have no choice give it up give **

**it up for the la side east side everyone where between**

**everyside jamming filling up with glee flipping on a skateboard i **

**learn their speech la la boys come play with me turn it up and **

**come play with me looking so hot down in hollywood,you know they got **

**got the goods, so lets give it up for those la boys,watchin those **

**waves in malibu,they really get to you so lets give it up for the **

**la boys.i put you number in my phone maybe ill call you maybe**

**not what you doin all alone show me what you got got boy show **

**me what you got boy show me what you got boy WOO!**

**looking so hot down in hollywood,you know they got **

**got the goods, so lets give it up for those la boys,watchin those **

**waves in malibu,they really get down to you you so lets give it up **

**for those la boys give it up for the la boys**

**give it up for those la boys **

**give it up for those la boys **

**give it up for those la boys **

**give it up for those la boys **

**give it up for those la boys **

everybody was clapping and yelling too. Were l.a. boys.


	5. danny is back?

**heyyyy today was school so i did not have time to update.**

(beck's pov):

Yesterday was so sang soooo amazing,she keeps playing thru my mind over and over again.I think i'm in love with cat valentine.I'm _am_ in love with cat valentine.

_rrrriiiiiinnnnggg!_

I looked at the the caller ID and it was..._cat?_ I answered it "what's up cat?" "_BECK! HELP ME PLEASE! THERE'S BOYS IN MY HOU-" _The line went dead. "cat? cat! CAT!" I yelled. I grabbed my keys and raced out the door. How did boys get in her house? I pulled up to her house.

The door was wide open. I opened it a little and heard something.

_CRASH!_

I raced up the stairs and opened the door. Cat was on the floor,struggling to get up. There was a taller teenager and it look like..._DANNY?! _

"Danny,what are you doing here?" I asked with venom. "ohh you know just going to make kitty over here to be my girlfriend _agian." _he said like it was all fine.

I ran up to him and grabbed his neck"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled in his face. He ran out like a little rat. jerk. I ran over to cat and lifted her bridal-style and laid her on her bed. "Do you need a doctor?" I asked immediatly.

"i'm fine,just a few bruises." she said calmly. "ok just making sure." I ran out the room and grabbed a first-aid kit. I ran back in the room and sat next to her. I dabbed some achohol on the napkin and put some on her forehead.

she winced. I immediatly back away. "You okay?" I asked. "Just hurts alot." she said sadly. "Why dont you lay down?" I asked. She obeyed and laid down.

After about 10 minutes she was fast asleep. I went down stairs and made sure the door was locked. I went upstairs and grabbed and put it under cats arm. I went back down stairs and went to sleep.


	6. Abuse and Moving

**wassup! please review! NOW! i love reviewers.**

(Beck's pov):

I was having the best dream until screaming and shaking.I immediatly get up."BECK!" Cat yells."What happened?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare." She said sadly."What about?" I sat up and pulled her close to me."Well,it a secret about it and that's what I had as my dream." She looked down.

"What was it about?" I asked again.

She breaks down in tears and I comfort her."What happened?" I comfort her."My dad abuses me!" She cries even harder.

Abuse

ABUSE

_Abuse_

It runs in my head at least a 1,000 hasn't showed any signs of it."But,you haven't showed any sign's of it." I comfort her.

"That because I put on make-up and cover it with my happy-go-skippy personality." She sobs.

"Shh...cat,i'm here for you." Her sobs slow my god...I have a idea."Cat,why don't you come live with me down by the RV,so you could get away from your dad?" I looks up and wipes her tears.

"Y-You mean that?" She asks.I nod."Oh my god,thank you!" She kisses my cheek and hugs me.3...2...1...there goes the blush.

She gasped."Did I make the beck oliver blush?" she teases."Rub it in valentine." I said. She giggled."So,when did the abuse start?" I asked. She sighed,"It started when I was 10..."

_FLASHBACK_

_(Cat's pov):_

_My dad just came in from work with a tear-stained face.I walked up to him and asked "What happened dad?" "My dad passed away." He said sadly._

_He was my dad's role a good man and a leader for us to always followed his he died._

_That's when we went to the cemetary and paid our night he went out and came back drunk and abusive._

_He started to hit me and other stuff like that. Until I was 16._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

(Back to beck's pov):

"I'm so sorry." I feel really bad. "It's ok." She said."Why don't you go pack your bags." She ran up stairs and packed her bags.


	7. Flashbacks and Visits

**hey! remember that cat and beck are**_** still**_** in the friendship please review!**

(Beck's pov):

I ran after cat to her had her suitcase with her clothes and other stuff like grabbed all of her stuffed giraffes and _oh yes_ .

"Ready to go cat?"I asked nodded.I grabbed her suitcase and walked right out the door,with cat by my walk to my car and I put the suitcase in the trunk.

I ran to cat's side and opened the door for smiled and I smiled back.

I ran to my side and entered the car.I started the car and drove off to the RV.

...

After that cat and I went to invited the gang too.

"So,cat?"I asked trying to make a conversation."So,beck?"She smile is so...beautiful."So,how did we meet again?"She asks."It was the start of highschool!"I yelled but not to loud.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was walking thru hollywood arts when I was trying to find my girlfriend of 1 year, jade.I started to run when I ran in to somebody._

_"Oh my freakin' gosh,i'm so sorry."I apoligized."It's ok."She said.I helped her get her books and helped her get up._

_She had bright red hair and a blue dress with a backpack that had rose had a purple giraffe in her hands too._

_"Hi,my name's cat."She smiled and I smiled too."Beck."I said._

_Jade came up behind cat and said "Cat I was looking for you!" "I just ran into beck."Cat said innocently._

_"Well,thats my boyfriend,beck."Jade explained."Well,he's very...cute with his hair."And of course I blush._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Wow,I can't believe I said that."Cat the corner of my eye I see the gang walk in Nozu.

**Im going on vacation for 1 week so i cant update.**


	8. Just ask her out already!

**I CAN UPDATE! im at my dads soo...updating today.**

(Beck's pov):

I see the gang walk in at the corner of my eye.

"Cat!"Tori screamed."TORI!"Cat grabbed each other and hugged.I smiled.

I seen jade walk up and push tori off of cat."No hug for me?"She questioned."Don't ruin it jade."Cat hugged her.I see tori get off the ground.

"Really!"She yelled."whoops."Jade frowned."Hey guys."Andre said excited."What's up with you?"I asked smiling.

"I'm writing a love song for a _certian _girl."He nudged me and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow,good for you man."I patted him on the shoulder.I looked over to cat and the girls who were talking.I smiled.

"Wow,so you like cat."He nudged my arm."Me like cat?Pfft..I don't even like cat,she's not even my type."I said quickly and laughed nevously.

"Your up to something and you like cat,i know it."He laughed mischieviously and walked away.

He can be so evil sometimes.

I walk over to the girls and ask"Where's robbie?" "He couldn't come because of something,I don't know."Jade said loudly.

"_Daydreamin'_"I hear cat beautiful voice.I walk over to her."Hey cat?"I was about to ask her something."Hmm?"She hummed.

"What's that song your singing?"I asked her.

"Actually I-I wrote it."She turns and faces me."Wow,it's really good!"I exclaimed.

"Aww,thanks beck."She blushes."Cat,c-can I ask you something?"I stutter."Sure!"She said let her say it goes.

"Will you-"I was cut off by music and other things that been going off for 1 minute already."OH COME ON!-Cat will you go on a date with me?"I yelled for a second and calmed down.

"Oh my god,yes beck I would!"She hugged me and I hugged her back.

SHE SAID YES!

**Go to youtube and put daydreamin by ariana grande and put do you love me by ariana does a preview for her song.**


	9. Something Magical

**HEY! im am so freakin sorry for not updating but im deleting this story becuz it hasent got alot of reviews but ill be posting another beck and cat story this is the last chapter(possibly)...dont know yet**

(Beck's pov):

Wow...I can't believe I got a date with cat 's so confusing isn't ,right now i'm getting ready to pick up that will be soon .I know,i know,very funny.

I was being ,right now i'm driving to her house in my old style mustang convertible.

After I got here I parked and walk up the 3 steps and knocked on the door.I see cat open a little and open it wider.

"Hey beck!" She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me.I gladly hug her back.

"Umm..are you ready to go to nozu?" I nodds.

We walk down the steps and I lead her to my car.I opened the door just for blushes and enters my car.I jog to the other side and enter.

We headed straight to nozu.

...

(Tori's pov):

Jade and I were heading to nozu because so we could spy on beck and you ask?Because so we could see them become a couple!Even jade said it was cute.

So me and jade walked into nozu with newspaper covering our faces.

"So..whats the plan?" I asked jade."We wait and see what happens," Jade whispered "Ohh,there they are!" She smirked.

I scanned my eyes around the room until i spotted beck and cat.

They barely walked in and sat put some headphones on and pointed some wierd thing at them. I slapped it out of her hand. She glared.

"What are you doing!?" I whispered yelled.

"Trying to listen to their conversations."

"Who made them?"

"Robbie made them." She said simply."I made him do it."

"Ok?..." I said confused.

We were watching cat and beck talking for alon-Oh my gosh!

(Beck's pov):

"Hey cat,ca-can I ask yo-you something?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"Well cat after me and jade broke up you came to comfort me and that made me realize that I've have feelings for you and I really li-"

I was cut off by cat crashing her lips into lips were really soft and perfect.I've felt sparks fly everywhere when she kissed me.

We broke the kiss by looking into each others eyes.

Today was perfect.


End file.
